To Catch A Fish
To Catch A Fish is the fourth chapter of Camp Wiggle. Summary Although they enjoy the food at the camp, Peanut, Munchy, and Flick want to try something different, so they go out into the lake to see if they can catch a fish. Story The next day, after breakfast, Peanut, Munchy, and Flick were skipping stones on the lake. "This is so much fun," said Peanut. "Yeah, I agree," said Munchy. "Couldn't agree more," said Flick. "I also like the food here," said Munchy. "So do I," said Peanut. "Well, I myself think the food here is great," said Flick, "but I wanna try something different." "What do you mean by different," asked Munchy. "Maybe a fish or something like that," Flick responded. It was then that Peanut struck an idea. "Hey, why don't we go out into the lake and try to catch one," asked Peanut. "That sounds like a good idea," said Munchy. "Yeah," said Flick, "Let's go right now!" "Hold it, Flick," said Peanut, "We should probably wait until Fred is on duty and we should probably tell James about it." "Good point," said Flick, "Let's go find him." With that, they went to look for James, and they found him reading a story to Pinch and Emmy. "Hi, James," said Peanut, "Can we ask you something?" "Sure," said James, "What do you need?" Peanut explained what he, Munchy, and Flick wanted to do and asked James if he was cool with it. Much to their surprise, and relief, the green Wiggle nodded. "Sure you can," said James, "Just make sure you stay where Fred can see you, okay?" "We will," said Peanut. With that being said, once Fred was in the lifeguard chair, Peanut, Munchy, and Flick, armed with a fishing pole and a large stone, got into a rowboat after taking off their shoes and socks to make sure they wouldn't get wet, and rowed out to the middle of the lake, which was still in Fred's line of vision. Once they were in the spot, they carefully tied a worm they had found to the hook and cast the line. Then, they waited and waited. After what seemed like an hour, they heard the line on the rod being tugged, which meant they got a bite. "We got one," said Munchy. "Well, reel it in," said Peanut. Munchy did just that, and soon produced a large Northern Pike. The boys were astonished. "Whoa," said Munchy, "That's a big fish!" "Let's go show James," said Peanut. With that, they used the rock to knock the pike out and they rowed back to shore, and they showed James their catch. James was astonished when he discovered what the boys had caught. "Wow," said James, "I'm impressed! And, that should be big enough to feed all of us." "What do you mean," asked Peanut. "Anthony's making fish and chips for dinner," said James, "And you guys just helped us out by catching this fish." "Let's go show it to Anthony," said Flick. And they did just that. Anthony weighed the fish and found it weighed a whopping 76 pounds, which was 42 pounds more than the average 34 pounds. "Perfect," said Anthony, "Just the right size." Later, Anthony had cooked the pike and soon, come dinnertime, the three little fishermen eack enjoyed a piece of their catch. "This is really good," said Peanut. "Yeah," said Munchy. "Just wait till Ma hears about this," said Flick. Peanut and Munchy had to agree. End Of Chapter 4 Category:Chapters